In PET imaging, positrons are emitted from a radiopharmaceutically doped organ or tissue mass of interest. The positrons combine with electrons and are annihilated and, in general, two gamma photons which travel in diametrically opposite directions are generated upon that annihilation. Opposing crystal detectors, which each scintillate upon being struck by a gamma photon, are used to detect the emitted gamma photons. By identifying the location of each of two essentially simultaneous gamma interactions as evidenced by two essentially simultaneous scintillation events, a line in space along which the two gamma photons have traveled (a “line of response,” or “LOR”) can be determined. The LORs associated with many million gamma interactions with the detectors are calculated and “composited” to generate an image of the organ or tissue mass of interest, as is known in the art.
In some of the earlier PET systems, the gamma detectors could be used only to determine the location of gamma interaction with the detector in two dimensions, which gave rise to parallax errors. More particularly, a conventional two-dimensional measurement of the spatial location of a detected gamma ray absorption event in the scintillating crystal is limited to a two-dimensional point in the X,Y plane of the crystal. However, because the number of scintillation photons reaching each detector element (e.g., either a PMT or a photodiode) is dependent on the solid angle subtended by the area of that detector element to the point of the gamma ray absorption within the crystal, the amount of scintillation photons received by each detector is also a function of the depth of interaction (DOI) of the incident gamma ray within the crystal, i.e., along the Z axis of the crystal.
The DOI is an important parameter when applied to imaging detector geometries where the directions from which incident gamma rays impinge upon the crystal are not all substantially normal to the crystal surface. If incident gamma rays intersect the crystal from directions not normal to the crystal, the unknown depth of interaction of those gamma rays within the crystal will result in an additional uncertainty in the measured position of the interaction because of the parallax effect, if only a two dimensional (i.e., X,Y) spatial location is calculated for such an absorption event. A detailed explanation of the importance of and the problems associated with the DOI is provided in “Maximum Likelihood Positioning in the Scintillation Camera Using Depth of Interaction,” D. Gagnon et al., IEEE Transactions on Medical Imaging, Vol. 12, No. 1, March 1993, pp. 101-107.
Thus, parallax errors could be reduced by using depth of interaction (DOI) information to increase the spatial resolution of the system, i.e., to provide the location of gamma interaction in three dimensions in space. In this regard, some research brain PET scanners are able to provide DOI information using so-called “phoswich” (for “phosphorescence sandwich”) detectors, constructed as axially stacked scintillators, using a pulse shape discrimination method to minimize parallax error.
An example of such a prior art, DOI-sensitive detector 10 is illustrated in FIG. 1. The detector 10 includes at least two different types of crystal materials, each of which has a different scintillation decay constant, arranged in multiple layers 12, 14, etc., respectively. By discriminating based on the pulse shape, one can differentiate between interaction events that take place in either crystal layer. The layers are, of course, subdivided into individual pixel elements, as shown, to discriminate where within a given layer the interaction has taken place, and reflector partitions may be provided between the crystal elements to better identify the crystal elements in which the interactions take place. Light guide 16, with or without grooves, and photosensors 18 (e.g. photomultiplier tubes or other solid state devise) are employed on a single side of the detector in conventional manner.
There remains a need in the art, however, for further improvement in the light collection efficiency and spatial resolution of such a DOI scintillation detector.